


TMNT smut~!

by the_skelliest_of_sins



Category: TMNT 2014 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mating Season, NSFW, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Tittyfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_skelliest_of_sins/pseuds/the_skelliest_of_sins
Summary: An assortment of tmnt smuts I’ll be doing, and I take requests~! Don’t be shy, lemme know what ya want





	1. Movie Night (Introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> This’ll be called Movie Night (Introduction). And then with each turtle I’ll add a chapter called Movie Night (Turtle name). Oki? Oki :)

((To get us started, a movie night, with some lewd fun of course~! I can't decide which turtle to do first, so please tell me what you think! :3))

"Bad news guys, we don't have any snacks for movie night." Leo says, looking through cabinets. A collective whine of 'nooooo' can be heard throughout the lair. 

"Is (Y/N) on her way over yet?" Donnie asks from the living room. Right as he asks, his phone rings. "Oh, wait hold on. Hello?" 

"Hey D! I'm almost ready, do you guys need anything? I can stop by the store on my way over." 

"Yeah uh just a second." Donnie pulls the phone away from his ear. "It's her, she wants to know what we need from the store." The four decide on some snacks, and Donnie tells you. "Hey, back. Can you pick up ice cream and cookies? Oh, and Raph wants chips. No one else specified what kind they wanted." 

You giggle through the phone. "No problem! I'll pick up the food and be on my way over!" You hang up with a click. Donnie puts his phone away and the four finish setting up their home for movie night. 

((On your end))  
You smile happily, your bag packed and ready. They offered to have you over to spend the night as well as hang out. Double checking to make sure you had everything you need, you decide to head out to the store, locking your apartment on the way out. 

Luckily a friend of yours works in the store you stop at, so you don't get griped at for having a bag in the store. After chatting for a few minutes after your friend rings up your items, you take the bags and go to leave. 

"Hey (Y/N), make sure you've got condoms since you're visiting your boyfriend~" she teases which makes you blush and let out a huff. 

"Destiny, stoooop! It's just a movie night! And his brothers are home too!" You whine, knowing she means well but likes to pick on you. She rolls her eyes and gives you a 'yeah okay' look, before shooing you off. 

You sigh and walk out of the convenience store, continuing your journey. 

((At the lair))  
"Heeeeey, the party's here!" Mikey nearly tells as he sees you walk into the lair. You giggle and go to the kitchen, putting the ice cream in the freezer. 

"So! What are we doing first?" 

((Aaaannnddd we'll stop here~! Please let me know in the comments which turtle I should start with!))


	2. Movie Night (Mikey x Reader)

“So! What are we doing first?” You ask, smiling as Mikey comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist while kissing the top of your head. 

“I know I need some kisses before anything else~” He coos, making you giggle and turn to face him, tugging his mask tails to get him closer to you. He happily obliges, leaning down and capturing your lips in a loving kiss. One of his hands slide up your back from your hip, lovingly caressing the back of your head as the kiss gets deeper. 

“Alright Mikey, let her breathe.” Raph grumbles as he walks into the kitchen to get his chips. “Thanks for pickin’ up snacks.” He says, grabbing the bag as Mikey pulls away from your lips, grinning at how much he’s affected you. Your face is flushed bright red, your hair a little ruffled and out of place, mouth a bit open and panting softly. 

“N-no problem….” you say softly when you find your voice, but Raph already left. You huff as Mikey laughs softly, giving you a wink. “O-oh stop you….”

“Are you two just going to make out in there or are we going to have a movie night?” Leo asks, looking into the kitchen from his spot on the couch. You grab the cookies and Mikey grabs the ice creams and spoons, the two of you distributing the snacks throughout the room. 

“Thank you, (Y/N). Aw you remembered my favorite flavor!” Leo said, flattered that you got him mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

You shrug and plop down on the couch next to Mikey. “Well, I’m here enough to remember everyone’s favorite ice cream. I pretty much live here.” You laugh a bit, smiling as Mikey holds out a cookie to you. 

Donnie flips through movies until one is decided upon. Everyone gets comfortable in their spots, you snuggling closer to Mikey. 

You’re about 20 minutes into the movie when Mikey pulls you into his lap sideways, a hand on your back and the other rubbing your thighs lovingly. You snuggle closer into his lap, snuggling up in the blanket. 

Mikey takes this opportunity to slide his hand up your thigh, resting on the inside of it. You look to him with blushed cheeks, about to say something when he holds a finger to his lips with a wink. Oh. OH. 

He grins and continues rubbing his hands along your body, loving the way you twitch and wiggle at his gentle touches. Slowly, teasingly, he slides a hand up to the edge of your bottoms, slipping his hand in them. 

You gasp softly, your cheeks heating up more as you feel his fingers tease over your panties. Mikey shifts you, pressing your back against him, his fingers pressing against your clit as he does so. 

“Sh-shit……” you moan as softly as you can, which makes Mikey grin happily and churr a little, nuzzling your shoulder. You blush darker and look around the room. Donnie is a few feet away on a large pillow on the floor, enjoying his ice cream; Raph is in the comfy chair in the room, his bag of chips sat on the table. When you turn to glance at Leo, you nearly jump out of your skin. He’s staring…

“Do you two mind?” He whispers, gaze flicking down to the blanket where Mikey’s fingers are rubbing at your clit. Hopefully he can’t tell what exactly is happening…

“Aww Leo’s jealous~” Mikey teases, his fingers continuing to feel you under the blanket. 

“Just go somewhere else, Mikey. Some of us want to watch the movie.” Raph grumbles, looking at you like he knows what’s going on, which honestly….

….kind of turns you on more. Mikey just hums and takes his hand out of your bottoms, scooping you in his arms and standing up. He grins at your blushing face, giving you a deep loving lustful kiss. You gasp into it and kiss back, hearing the groans of his brothers. 

“Dude, just go fuck already!”

“Mikey do you have to do this everytime she’s over?” 

Donnie doesn’t say anything, trying to ignore the two of you. Raph throws a cookie, hitting Mikey’s head which makes him break the kiss and book it to his room, cackling with laughter the whole way. 

You giggle and grin as he closes and locks his door, taking you over to his bed. He sets you down and grins as he looks down at you. 

Right as you go to say something, Mikey kisses you roughly, hands greedily tugging at your clothes. You moan against his lips and help him wiggle your clothes off. 

Once your bottoms are off, he looks down, seeing that your panties, orange of course,are soaked with your juices. He grins and you swear you see a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“You’re so wet babe...was it from doing stuff out in the open~?” He churrs, seeing you squirm a bit under his gaze. Shyly, you nod, looking up at him with lustful eyes. 

“Y-Yeah…..” you mumble, shifting your arms which presses your breasts together in your bra. Mikey’s churr gets deeper as he watches, grinning wider as he gets an idea. 

“Hey babe...I wanna try something.” He hums, kissing your neck as his hands fondle your chest. Your moans encourage him to continue, pulling off the bra and leaving you only in your soaked panties. 

Mikey groans and pulls back, shifting his pants off. His cock fully hard and dripping a bit in excitement. Your blush gets deeper darker as you see it. 

“Guess I wasn’t the only one who liked that…..” you say softly, biting your lip a little. He laughs softly and kisses you, before gently climbing on top of you, straddling your stomach. “M-Mikey what…..” 

You gasp as he slightly grinds his cock on your breast, your whole face flushing as you realize what he wants to do. Gulping, you slightly reach up, putting your hands on your side boob and mushing them together around his dick. 

He gasps at the sensation, moaning a little as he grins. “Angelcakes~ you’re so soft~” he moans, thrusting a little between your plush tits. “Oh fuuck~” 

You squish and squeeze them more around your lover’s cock, loving his facial expressions and noises of pleasure. You continue mushing your breasts around Mikey’s dick for a while. 

“B-babe~!” Mikey groans, his rod twitching between your boobs. “This feels so good...I don’t think I can last much longer, Angelcakes~!” You grin, getting an idea. You scoot down a little, closer to him so he thrusts deeper into your tits. Deep enough…for you to lick his tip as he thrusts. 

Mikey draws in a sharp, shaky breath before shaking slightly, his hips getting faster as he fucks your tits. You moan and stick your tongue out more, mouth wide open as you look up at him. Seeing him in this state does wonders to your core, leaving you twitching and throbbing with need. 

Speaking of throbbing, Mikey grunts as he thrusts as deep into your tits as he can, a good two inches of his twitching cock sticking out from between them. You grin and suck on the tip, looking up to see Mikey bite his lip and groan. 

“B-baby get ready! I’m gonna-!” 

Before he can finish his sentence, his cock twitches and squirts several mouthfuls of cum down your throat. You almost choke, gulping it down as much as you can. 

Mikey moans loudly as he feels you gulping around the head of his cock. He looks down as you pull your mouth off, churring as he sees your lips dripping with his cum and your spit. “D-damn….~” 

You pant softly, grinning up at him with a wink. He gently climbs off of you, grinning too as he pulls you in for a kiss which you happily accept. 

The two of you make out for a good few minutes again, before Mikey pulls you into his lap. He parts the kiss and grins as he slides his hand between your legs to your panties, churring at what he feels. 

“Ooooh~...you’re even wetter now Angel~. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you~” Mikey purrs, tugging your panties off. You grin, getting the feeling you’ll both be quite taken care of before the night is over…~


End file.
